Little Box of Kinks
by Shades0fCool
Summary: Kinktober '17 challenge! Drabbles take place in both canonverse and AU. I'll put the prompt for each chapter up on top. Everything in here is Eren/Levi, but warning: they switch, and often. M for smut (it's not just smut though, promise!)
1. Alive

Welcome to my contributions for Kinktober 2017! I'll put the respective prompt for the day on top and point out possible trigger warnings.

Most of these will be very explicit, because kinks, right? I'll do my best to get out one kink per day.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Day 1: Sleepy Sex

It was this moment in the morning, just before the sun crept over the horizon and streaked the sky in vivid shades of gold and orange. This quiet moment in between night and day, clad in shadows and tranquility. The castle was still quiet at this time of day, today even more so than usual. Just a few short hours ago, the Survey Corps had returned from an expedition outside the walls—the most dangerous yet; result of months of careful strategizing and planning. Only a week prior, Eren had been in front of the gates on horseback, ready to move out and retake Wall Maria alongside his Captain and comrades. Nobody had known how many would make it back. There was no such thing as guarantees, not even for the strongest among them. It was a risk—the highest risk imaginable—and yet everyone had stood there in the soft first light of dawn, listening to their Commander's speech and presenting their hearts for their cause. The fight had been cruel. Merciless. The mission had stretched every single soldier to the limit and beyond, but when they'd returned seven days later registering considerable casualties, Wall Maria was theirs.

As always, Eren had felt elated about succeeding at yet another mission, this one symbolizing a real turning point for humanity. This was what he lived for, what he'd die for. The goal that had molded his road of life. But there was one feeling stronger than the euphoria of being successful. It was the bliss he'd felt when he passed the gate to be wrapped up in applause and cheers, not even realizing the people's joy over regained territory, and looked up to meet steel gray eyes shining up at him. Captain Levi had been by his side through it all, like he'd always been. Like he'd always be. It was what they did. They survived together. Captain Levi was Eren's reason to make it through everything, just to have another day, another moment together. And with the way Levi's eyes had caught Eren's back then, the ghost of a smile playing around his lips, Eren dared to hope Levi's feelings might match his own.

Eren began to stir slowly, his mind still dwelling on those beautiful moments. He brushed the thin blanket off his body and enjoyed the fresh air kissing its way along his bare legs. Sleep was still clinging to his eyes, his body sore with the steady burn of exhaustion. A thin sheen of sweat was embracing his tan skin. He sighed, slow and languid. It was so quiet. He loved those quiet moments, especially when he was waking up next to Levi, who was still sleeping soundly. His breathing would come relaxed and easy, so unlike before he'd started to allow Eren into his bed. A lot had changed since then, Eren thought with a blissful smile. Turning his head, he ran his gaze over his Captain. He was lying on his side, his pale rear turned to Eren. The blanket had slipped down to pool around his hips, baring his back, which dipped down to the two dainty dimples just above the soft swell of his ass—those lovely indents from which Eren knew Levi would release this sexy, clipped moan whenever he kissed them. Eren's gaze travelled along the beautiful curve of Levi's neck, all the way up to lay on his onyx hair. It was spread over the flawless white of his pillow, the raven strands flowing across the fabric like silk. The contrast was so beautiful that Eren almost didn't dare to touch them.

The Captain's body was covered in bruises and cuts in all colors, spanning his shoulders and spine. Eren wanted to kiss them, every single one. To him, they were a testimony of the fight Levi had survived—a fight that would not only allow himself to live, but everyone else inside these walls. And this life was worth living; it was worth fighting for. Eren knew that now. Levi had proven it to him, on so many occasions. Eren spent another few moments listening to the Captain's steady breathing, reveling in the fact that they were here, right now, together. Waking up to another day. They had fought and lived by each other's side and this was a gift to be endlessly thankful for.

Just then, Levi made a soft noise at the back of his throat that sounded very similar to Eren's name and the phase of no touching was over. Eren reached out for his Captain, jolting slightly when the pads of his fingers connected with the warm flesh. He traced a long, red line from battle stretching across Levi's back, before he moved closer and touched his lips to the bruise. He tasted its flavor with the tip of his tongue, kissing along the mark until he was pressed up to Levi's broad back without an inch to spare. Levi began to arch into the touch with a soft purr.

"Mh, it's too early for that," he murmured, even while he pushed his behind back to feel up Eren's groin.

Eren placed a tender kiss on one bruised shoulder, before he trailed his lips up to nibble on a small earlobe.

"But I have to tell you something," he breathed into Levi's ear, smiling when a slight shiver passed from Levi straight through him.

"Uff," Levi groaned, his voice rough from sleep, "What is it?"

Eren kissed a moist line from Levi's jugular to the back of his neck, sucking the warm flesh in between his lips. When Levi did nothing to move away, Eren decided to take a risk. He hooked one of his legs around both of Levi's and flipped him around to straddle his nude lap. He smiled when Levi released a surprised gasp, but slipped right in place beneath Eren as if his lithe body was made to be there.

Graphite-colored eyes fluttered open to meet half-lidded greens, their color alight with affection. Eren ran his palm over Levi's side, slowly, mapping out every slanted curve of those perfect ribs, before he took Levi's wrists in one hand to pin them over his head. Levi didn't say anything, just watched Eren with one lifted eyebrow and a speck of challenge in those warm eyes.

"We're alive," Eren whispered, his chest swelling with happiness.

A tiny smile curled one corner of Levi's lips and he brushed the blanket off his legs with one toe, only to wrap them around Eren's waist.

"Yeah," he replied. "We are."

Eren looked at his Captain as if he hadn't seen him in forever, taking in all the little dips and imperfections, committing them to memory. It was what he always did. In this world, every moment could be the last.

His green eyes dropped to slightly parted, pink lips and he was caught. He remembered their taste, felt their warmth in his mouth. God, how he wanted to kiss him.

"Do it," Levi smirked as he tightened his legs around Eren's hips. "I know you want to."

It was all the permission Eren needed. He let his torso fall on top of Levi, relishing the soft moans the raven made when he felt Eren's weight pushing him into the mattress. Eren moved slowly on top of him, brushing their nipples against each other has he lowered himself to trace Levi's bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. It was slow and sweet, and Eren was enjoying every second of it. Levi's tongue dipped out to touch Eren's, and the meeting of warmth and wetness and silk made Eren lose control. He licked his way inside Levi's mouth with gentle strokes, letting his tongue caress Levi's and swallowing every little, delicious sound that left his lips. Eren released his hold on Levi's wrists and slipped his fingers into raven strands that whispered over his skin like water. He combed them through before massaging soft circles into Levi's scalp that made the older man shudder beneath Eren's body. Jolts of heat began to shoot through Eren's body, setting every inch on fire before it pooled between his legs. He rubbed his groin against Levi's and released a breathy moan when he met Levi's ardent flesh.

"Mh, more," Levi whispered, his eyes still half closed with the remnants of sleep. "Touch me. I want to feel you."

The vial of oil found its way into Eren's hand without him even trying. Levi watched as he shook out a large dollop of the pinkish fluid, his hand glistening in a heartbeat. Eren drew a sticky circle around one of Levi's pink nipples, before giving the tip a slow, playful tug that had Levi shaking.

"Tell me where you want me to touch you," Eren whispered against Levi's overheated skin. "Here?"

He twisted Levi's nipple again, until it got hard from the well versed touches Eren used with it.

"F-Fuck no," Levi groaned, his body curling up against Eren's. He was fully hard now, the tip shining with beads of precome. "Not there."

"Here, then?" Eren slipped one slicked fingernail into the wet slit on top of Levi's crown, coaxing another bead of precome out of him. The brunette couldn't decide where to touch, what to taste—there were too many spots begging for his attention.

Levi began to grind his hips mindlessly against Eren's searching for something—anything—that would relieve the building pressure between his legs. Apparently, Eren felt especially cheeky today, first he'd had the balls to wake him at the ass crack of dawn with those stupidly sweet kisses and this ridiculously warm whispers, getting him all hot and bothered despite the ungodly hour, and for what? To play. To make him wait. Well, he could think again. Levi decided to endure exactly two more minutes. Two more minutes of Eren's shenanigans before Levi would flip the kid over and shove his fingers up the boy's tight ass until he was wide open and begging to be stuffed. Levi gasped when he felt Eren's finger whisper over his perineum, dangerously close to where he wanted him; where he _needed_ him, goddammit. Yet, he did fucking _nothing_ to slip inside and stretch him just like he wanted to be stretched. It was fucking whatever am in the morning, and Levi would very much prefer getting fucked long and slow over another round of blissful sleep—and who was to blame for that? This brat right here, grinning down at him as if he knew exactly how crazy he was driving Levi with his stupid teasing. Levi ground down on Eren's finger and cursed with frustration when that didn't have the desired effect.

"All you need to do is tell me," Eren went on, chuckling now.

Fuck. Alright, Levi would do what this brat wanted, but only because it was too fucking early and he was too sleepy to resist.

"Inside," he said, eyes locked with Eren's, "I want to feel you inside me."

Finally, Eren complied. He took the raven's lips again, at the same time that he pushed two of his slicked fingers inside Levi's hole, and smiled against his lips when Levi released a satisfied _fuck yes_ at the intrusion. Eren rose to his knees, spreading Levi's legs wide and continued to slowly fuck his Captain open with his fingers. It was so much slower than how they usually did it, but Levi had to admit he didn't mind it. They deserved this, this quiet moment of taking all the time they wanted.

"Mh, so tight," Eren whispered in awe as he watched his fingers being swallowed up by Levi's pink hole again and again.

"Ah, j-just... Do me," Levi moaned, his fingers curling into Eren's slick, tawny thighs, leaving red marks.

"I love it when you beg," Eren breathed against Levi's neck before he sucked a pretty scarlet kiss mark into the pale skin.

 _Fuck._ This was so good, almost too good. All Levi wanted was to feel Eren moving inside him, sweet and slow and tender. Setting a rhythm that was perfect to wake up to.

Levi felt a sharp sting when Eren slipped in a third finger, but he suppressed the mewl that wanted to crawl out in response. Soon enough, the pain morphed to pleasure, Levi enjoying Eren's careful thrusts to prepare him for more. After a few languid moments, he removed his fingers from Levi's opening, laughing when the raven's eyebrows puckered at the sudden loss.

With a few purposeful strokes, Eren lubed himself up and positioned his heavy erection against Levi's hole. The gentle nudge was enough to wrench a hot curse from Levi's lips, his body tensing with anticipation.

Leisurely, the brunette gave his hips a push, rolling them against Levi and slipping in. The Captain's hands shot up to grab Eren's bronze shoulders, using them as leverage to arch into his cock, forcing it further inside. The stretch was delicious. Levi couldn't help closing his eyes when Eren didn't stop after he'd covered the first tight inches, instead sliding in unhurriedly until his balls touched the curve of Levi's ass.

"Oh _shit_ ," the younger moaned, "You feel so good."

Eren was fully embedded inside Levi's ass, the raven's tight heat clenching around him and refusing to let go. The younger set a slow tempo, relishing the quiet moment of serenity and the knowledge that they had all the time in the world. There was no rush, no hurry to get off as quickly as they could. This kind of sweet, tender loving was perfect to start a new day.

Eren moaned when Levi's nails scratched their way down from his shoulders to his ass, filling his small palms with the flexing muscle. Even Levi's moans were quiet, though the brunette wasn't sure if he suppressed them well enough or if they just matched the lazy tempo they'd going on this morning. It was perfect either way, lovely and relaxed.

"Mmh, _yes_ ," Levi moaned, angling his hips just right so Eren's cock struck his prostate with every deep thrust and grazed it with every shallow one.

"You like that?" Eren said, his eyes shining with excitement. "Me going slow on you?"

"Oh _damn_ , yeah," Levi replied longingly. "I do."

Eren smiled down at the beautifully wrecked man beneath him, taking in his blissed out expression and the small tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

Slipping out slowly, until only the very tip remained inside, Eren took hold of Levi's tone legs and bent them upwards to place the older man's feet against his shoulders. The new angle made Levi gasp and spasm. The brunette massaged slow circles into the length of Levi's gorgeous thighs and calves while he continued to glide into him with deliberate slowness. The Captain's hands buried in the sheets, his head lolling back against the pillow as quiet pleas left his lips. He was a vision, as always.

Eren picked up his pace, but just the tiniest bit, feeling the friction double and Levi wince in response. The languid rhythm had allowed Levi to open up fully, taking in Eren's warm girth without any resistance whatsoever. After a few more strokes right against Levi's most sensitive spot, Eren felt his balls tighten with the impending release. He slowed down some, fighting off the addictive build up until Levi was right there with him. His gray eyes bore into Eren's as he stretched his legs and locked them around the back of the brunette's neck. The boy bit his lip and moaned long and low, and then he took Levi's hard cock in his hand and stroked it in time with his thrusts.

"Yes, yes, _yes_ ," Levi urged. "Don't you dare stop."

Eren complied willingly, twisting his hand just right, touching that susceptible spot below Levi's glans that made his toes curl with pleasure.

"I-I... I am so close... J-Just a bit more," Levi said, his eyes squeezing shut as he gave himself over to the high.

"Come for me, Captain," Eren breathed, eyes fixed on the way Levi's face twisted with lust.

He felt his own release so close, _so damn close_ , and tried to calm down—to wait until Levi would get there first. Increasing the pressure on his superior's cock, he gave two more strokes before the Captain jerked as hot spurts of come drenched his stomach. Satisfied with the content expression washing over his lover's features, Eren let go and filled him up with warmth.

Gently, the younger took Levi's legs from around his neck and placed them on the bed, before he collapsed on top of Levi, pulling him against his chest as he buried his nose in his black, vanilla-scented undercut.

"Great," Levi huffed after a while, "Now we're all filthy and disgusting and the sun isn't even properly up yet."

Eren laughed and wrapped them both in the clean blanket. He kissed Levi's shoulder blades and held him tight.

"You are so perfect," he whispered, and for once, Levi settled back against his brat with a sigh. Right now, they'd woken to a beautiful morning of beautiful sex and _fuck it_ , cleaning could wait.


	2. Untouchable

Day 2: Dirty Talk/Begging

* * *

"Your turn," Levi smirked.

He was very aware of Eren's still heavy breathing from when it had been Levi's turn just a few seconds ago, his skin flushed with color and his emerald eyes blazing. Fishing out this old 'Lover's Game' from the very bottom drawer of the dresser in the bedroom had been a foolish idea. The couple had been content with letting the silly board game gather dust ever since they'd gotten it as a gift from Hanji for their two-year anniversary. As if they'd ever play a game that made you strip to 'Careless Whisper' or do something equally embarrassing like put on some stupid neon _mankini_ to get your partner hot with. It was ridiculous. Needless to say, they had never touched it.

But tonight, well... Tonight had been different.

It was the wine. It _had_ to be the wine. Levi was sure he'd made his first mistake of the night in allowing Eren to open the second bottle of Cabernet, and the good year too. When they'd both lazed on the couch, full wine glasses in hand, and Eren had had that glorious idea of giving the 'Lover's Game' a try because it had been a gift, right—and it would be rude not to check it out once at least, Levi had agreed. Agreeing to that had definitely been Levi's second mistake that night.

Now they were seated on the bed only wearing their boxers because the first few tasks the game had to offer was to lose their clothes in all ways imaginable. Eren had chuckled in this adorable way of his when Levi had lost another round after that, and had to wear an enclosed nipple clamp for two rounds, leaving his left nipple tinted in a gorgeous shade of scarlet. The older man had suffered through the task, trying his hardest not to let it show how this was actually much more arousing than embarrassing. Now, it was Eren's turn, and Levi felt a jolt of excitement as he watched the younger pick up the card containing his next assignment.

" _Make your lover hard and dripping without touching him_ ," Eren read out, a seductive smile tugging on his lips while he did.

Levi's toes curled against the mattress, his heartbeat picking up until the muscle was steadily thrumming against his ribcage. He was dying to see how Eren would pull that one off. The brunette put the card down and stretched his lean, tan body leisurely, throwing a hot look in his boyfriend's direction.

"I wonder how I'm going to get you all wet and messy if there's no touching allowed," he drawled, licking his bottom lip.

Levi was momentarily stunned into silence, only able to shrug noncommittally, as if all of this was not driving him fucking crazy. Just when had Eren grown into this whirlwind of sex and temptation?

Eren maintained eye contact—damn _fierce_ eye contact—his vivid greens boring into Levi's grays with unmistakable hunger setting them alight from the inside. The younger felt Levi's gaze on him, the way it raked over his face down the length of his body, which was trembling with anticipation.

Oh yes. He'd make this so good for Levi. _So good_.

Smiling lazily, he brought the gracile wine glass to his lips, taking a generous sip and tilting his head back to let the liquid find its way around his mouth. The taste was divine. The red wine left Eren's slightly parted lips stained with dainty specks of claret.

Levi bit his lip and fought the urge to avert his gaze. If he got turned on from watching Eren play with his wine alone, he'd make this too damn easy for him. No, he'd make the cheeky shit work for it. Taking a deep breath, he leaned back against the bedframe and fixed observant eyes on the brunette. There was a steady heat coursing through Levi's body—Eren was only wearing boxers after all, and if there was something getting Levi all hot for it, it was this fucking perfect bronze body lounging in flawless white sheets—but he chose to ignore it for now, only focusing on his young boyfriend and what he planned on doing without touching.

"Well? I am waiting," he teased.

Eren chuckled and licked a few drops of red from his bottom lip, before twisting the glass in his hand, never averting his eyes from Levi's. He was trying to hide it, but Eren knew how turned on he was, how excited for more. For Eren, it was there in plain sight. With the way he was attuned to Levi, it was easy to see right through him. The expression the raven would wear in a few minutes was enough to make Eren get a move on. He put the wine glass on the floor and laid back, lifting his pelvis to slip his boxers down along the tone curve of his ass, and then over his long legs. He gasped when the cool air touched his hot flesh and danced over his half-hard cock. He felt Levi's gaze on him, eating him up, and turned his head in his direction to wink at him.

"Like what you see?" He whispered, his eyes flashing.

"Mmh yes," Levi said. "Go on."

Eren hooked his index finger in his discarded pair of boxers and got on all fours, rounding the board game between them and crawling up to the watchful raven.

"No touching," Levi reiterated, his Adam's apple bobbing with a heavy gulp.

"Don't worry, I know the rules," Eren smiled longingly, "I'll only be touching myself. For you."

A small hiss escaped Levi then, and Eren shuddered at the noise. He crept closer, careful not to touch any part of that glorious pale skin, and reached up towards Levi's face, the bunched up boxer briefs in hand. The brunette dangled the piece of clothing in front of his boyfriend's face like a tasty treat, knowing exactly how fucking hot the raven got from the scent alone. He _was_ a scent person after all, through and through, and Eren loved taking advantage of that fact on every occasion. The younger covered another inch, the boxers now brushing Levi's nose.

"Fuck," Levi rasped. "Just... _Fuck_."

Eren trembled at the raven's unbridled reaction to his worn underwear. God, just watching his little clean freak getting turned on by something dirty like used underwear was enough to shoot another shockwave of hot arousal straight down to the brunette's throbbing cock.

"Do you want it, Levi? Do you want to smell me? _Taste_ me on them?"

Levi's eyes fell closed for a short moment, before he opened them to pin Eren's belligerent gaze with his own.

"Fuck yes," he said on a small groan. "I want it. I want to shove my face in them—long and hard—and lick at every little trace you left behind."

"Goddammit," Eren breathed, the curse followed by a harsh gasp. "Look. Look at what you're doing to me."

The brunette sat back on his feet, head tilted back, his heavy cock on display between his spread thighs. Levi lifted one hand to touch that gloriously flushed flesh curling up against his boyfriend's stomach, but dropped it again when he remembered he wasn't allowed to. No touching, right?

Eren brushed the boxers down along Levi's neck, listening to his low growls, before laying them over a muscular shoulder to leave them there. The tremble that went through the older man was addictive to watch.

Eren placed his hand over his lips and opened them to lick a wet stripe from his palm to the tips of his fingers. When his slicked hand dropped down to tease his pink tip, he moaned Levi's name while he rocked his hips further into his hand.

"Ah, so good," he whispered, his eyes wild and glassy, "Tell me what you want me to do for you."

Levi settled back against the bed, his legs falling open, one hand tracing a line along his thigh to keep from jerking off right then to the sight of the willing brunette. He angled his head against his shoulder, rubbing his cheek into the soft material of Eren's boxers and sighing softly when the scent made his blood heat up.

"Play with your nipples. Squeeze until they are all hard for me to suck them raw," Levi commanded, his eyes lighting up with the mental image.

With a slow moan, Eren left his cock to twist one nipple between his fingers. The sensation was heavenly, but Levi wanted more, and he was dead set on delivering. So he twisted harder, squeezed and tugged until his back arched and his toes curled against the soft sheets. He added a second hand to his other nipple, repeating the same touch, watching as the soft flesh turned red and swollen. How he wished it was Levi doing this for him, because _fuck_ , Levi knew just where to touch; knew exactly what to do to get Eren off with mind-boggling intensity.

"Look at them, getting all ready for me to taste," Levi crooned, suddenly so close to Eren's ear that the brunette felt his warm breath whispering over his neck, raising goose bumps in its wake.

"Ahhh, I—I want you to touch me so bad," Eren breathed in a moment of weakness, before he got a grip on himself and squared his shoulders. This was still a game, and Eren didn't want to give Levi the satisfaction of winning—especially not because he wasn't able to get through one stupid round without begging to be fucked. That wasn't going to happen.

"Get down on all fours," Levi went on, "Show me that tight little ass of yours."

Eren squeezed his eyes shut as he got in position, his breathing turning to shallow pants. His hands trailed back to fill each of them with the full swell of his ass cheeks, spreading them open to show Levi his hole. When the older groaned and shuffled against the bed, Eren knew he liked the view.

"Stuff your fingers in, Eren," Levi husked. "All the way. I want to see your pretty little hole gaping open."

"Damn, Levi," Eren cried. "You're making this so fucking hard for me."

"Yeah, I can see how hard it is for you," Levi chuckled, and Eren fought down the urge to kick his leg back and swat Levi in the side.

Eren groaned and brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking them until they were nice and wet. He was painfully aware of Levi watching him closely; felt his hot gaze not missing one single move he made. Slowly, he slid one finger into his cleft, massaging the tight muscle into relaxation without slipping inside. The careful probing made him go mad, especially because he knew how much better being stretched open would feel if it were Levi's fingers doing their magic. Just as he was about to slip his index finger inside, Levi stopped him with a click of his tongue. A second later, the small bottle of scented lube flew over the bed to land in front of Eren.

"Use this," Levi whispered softly. "Saliva is not enough to open you up to the extent I want to see you open."

Once again, Eren cursed. He didn't know how long he could stand not being able to touch Levi or be touched by him. The perseverance needed to put up with this was plain torture, and Eren began to seriously question if this damn game was even worth the case of blue balls. He wanted Levi, _needed him_ , right now. It was all that mattered. Sloppily, the brunette slicked his fingers up with the sweet-smelling lube, being generous with the amount. Levi wanted him stretched wide—gaping—so holding back on the slick would probably defeat the purpose. Just the thought of fucking himself open while Levi watched drove a hot bolt of desire and lust down his arched spine.

Eren reached back, not hesitating as he pushed one long finger inside himself and began to move, every inch wrenching a heart-felt cry from his lips. He began to rut back against his fingers, moaning as they slid deeper. Twisting them inside, brushing right against that tight bundle of nerves inside him.

"Look at you," Levi said appreciatively, "Doing so good."

Levi listened to Eren moan again, his head dropping into the sheets as he cried out with each slide. He wasn't being gentle, not at all, instead stretching himself open messily and driven by impatience. It was the perfect show and Levi was enjoying every second of it. His cock was _hard and dripping_ , and had been for quite some time now, meaning Eren had passed his task and the game could move on. But who was Levi to tell him? This was pleasure beyond all bounds, and he'd not be the one to deny himself the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend touching himself for his sake. If only Levi's own patience wasn't wearing so damn thin. The lack of touch was stringing him tight, his hands shaking with the need to fill them with gorgeous, tan skin. What he wanted to do was replace Eren's fingers—two now—with his own and watch as his tight hole spread open to reveal the perfect pink shade Eren wore inside. He was doing so good too, just like Levi had taught him. The position Eren had slipped into wasn't making things any easier for that matter. Face down, ass up— _goddamn_. How Levi was able to hold back right now, he'd never know. Desire made him grab the boxers and press his face into the fabric, sucking Eren's scent into his system with relish.

"Ahh shit," Eren groaned into the sheets, "Levi, Levi, _Levi_. Fuck me. Please just... Shove your cock inside me and fuck me raw. I need you, _please_. I-I c-can't..."

Fuck winning. Fuck this entire game, Eren was done with anything that kept him from feeling Levi fucking him; from his hands all over his body, taking, marking. Almost irritated now, he pushed a third finger into him without being properly ready for it, a sharp cry tearing from his throat when the burning sting settled in his ass and drove hot tears to the corners of his eyes.

Levi's hand was reached out, only one tiny little inch separating him from the curve of Eren's perfect behind. He was going too rough, too fast, hot-headed and impatient as always. Even if Levi couldn't see Eren's face with how it was squished into the mattress, the brunette's body language had told Levi what he'd seen coming—he'd hurt himself with forcing that third finger inside and Levi couldn't possibly sit there and stare while Eren was very close to actually hurting himself.

"N-No!" Eren shouted into the sheet, desperate. He could feel the heat from Levi's hand hovering above his backside, and Eren knew he wanted to soothe the pain away with those little, perfect touches of his. "D-Don't touch me. I-I need to... I w-want to... I want to do this for you. Let me."

Levi dropped his hand, absolutely enraptured by Eren's fervor to please him like this, his erection straining painfully against his boxers and tenting the material in the front. If this was what Eren wanted, he'd damn well get it, and in full.

"Spread your fingers," Levi guided, "Feel them slip in place and then scissor them. You're almost there, Eren. Fuck, you're so beautifully stretched already, just a bit more. I want just a bit more."

Eren's arousal flared again when he heard Levi's voice—smooth as silk—whisper across his rear, instructing him. One hand slipped in between his legs, fingers wrapping around his cock to stroke with quick, hard thrusts. He slammed his ass back against the three fingers embedded inside him and swallowed them up hole, before widening his opening by twisting and spreading them, just like Levi was telling him to do. The stretch was blurring the line between pleasure and pain, but Eren accepted it willingly. He'd be so fucking well prepared for Levi's cock; he'd slip right in place without meeting resistance. Eren was ready, _so_ ready.

"God Eren, _yes_ ," Levi moaned, his hand wrapped firmly around his own cock, thumb flicking rapidly over the wet tip as the pressure built, "Just like this, you're so ready and open for me, so deliciously stretched. Fuck, I want to slam in right next to those deft fingers of yours."

That did it. The mental image of feeling Levi sinking into him, squeezing in next to his fingers, drove Eren over the edge, his whole body shuddering violently as he pressed down on his prostate and the subsequent shock forced his orgasm. He trembled as he shot dry, his vision blurring. The tension wiped from his body, he simply let himself fall into the mattress, tears pricking his eyes anew. He moaned, sated and languid, when he felt Levi's weight— _finally_ —covering his back. God, did that feel _amazing_.

Levi was so proud of his little brat. This was one of the hottest things Levi had ever witnessed in all his years, and the high was still running through him, even after he'd come into his hand from watching Eren. He wrapped his boyfriend in a tight embrace, giving his body heat and taking Eren's in return.

They just laid there, breathing heavily and relishing their afterglow. The game had crashed onto the ground at some point, cards and playing pieces scattered about. Levi rained kisses along Eren's neck and shoulders, breathing him in, ingesting his perfect scent.

"Let's chuck this fucking game," Levi said before nibbling on Eren's neck.

"But you won," Eren replied softly, his voice already heavy with sleep.

"No, actually... You won," Levi breathed against one bronze ear.

"I did?" Eren whispered, a touch of excitement sneaking back into his tone.

"Mhm," Levi breathed against Eren's cheek, listening to the soft sighs the brunette made in response to the light touch. "So, what do you want as a prize?"

"Just hold me. Kiss me, touch me, bite me. Whatever you want," Eren said. "After not being able to feel you through this, I need to recharge for at least two years."


	3. Full Length

Day 3: Public/Mirror Sex

* * *

"How about this one, babe?" Eren pulled the red velvet curtain to the side and laid eyes on his very sexy and very scantily clad boyfriend standing inside the dressing room.

"Gosh Eren," the raven admonished, "Close the damn curtain, I don't want the whole store to see my ass."

"Mh," Eren drawled, watching as Levi righted his tight pair of boxer briefs to make sure everything was covered. "It's such a fine ass, though."

Levi threw the brunette an annoyed glance and huffed audibly. "Can you be serious for once? You're here to help me pick a new suit for my meeting next week, not for your personal entertainment. This is actually important to me, you brat. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" Eren said, a tiny smile still playing around his lips. He couldn't help it, not really. Watching Levi dress and undress, slipping in and out of those high-class, expensive suits that fit him to perfection—how was Eren supposed to _not_ be turned on by that? It was a physical impossibility. Yet still, he would try, because he knew how much this upcoming meeting meant to Levi and especially to his career. He'd find _the_ suit for him, the one that would knock all those top nobs at the meeting flying.

If only that delicious little ass wasn't so damn _distracting_.

Eren cleared his throat and held up another suit he'd found at the very back of the store. It was a three-piece suit in a beautiful slate grey color, a delicate pattern woven into the fine fabric, and a formfitting waistcoat with an asymmetrical button border. The suit coat was slim fitted and a tad longer than a usual jacket. The dress pants would hug Levi's tone legs perfectly, the pleat accentuating their muscular build. Eren couldn't wait to see Levi in the suit, somehow he knew that this was the one they were looking for.

Levi eyed the suit Eren had brought in the full length mirror covering one side of the dressing room, his eyebrow puckered. "A three-piece? Don't you think that's a bit too elegant for a business meeting?"

"No, I don't," Eren replied confidently. "You're an executive after all, something fancier would work great. Besides, this has a very contemporary design, so why not? You should try it on."

He _had_ to try it on. Eren wasn't above tucking Levi into this gorgeous piece of clothing himself if he refused to try it. Even if he didn't like it enough to buy it, Eren wanted at least a taste. He wanted to see this on him, because he would look fucking _delicious_ in it, and Eren was dying to lay eyes on that treat.

"Yeah alright," Levi said after turning around to brush one palm along the jacket's lapels.

Eren smiled and handed the suit over to Levi, who hung it on one of the hooks inside the dressing room. Then, the brunette stayed there, the curtain lifted to one side.

Levi glanced at him, a long sigh pushing out of his lips. He could see people walking by the dressing room, and a slight wave of unease rolled through his belly. He didn't particularly like being out in the open, especially if all he was wearing was underwear.

"Do you mind?"

He turned around, making a gesture for Eren to get lost and close the curtain so he could change without an audience—which included that brat as well— but the brunette made no move to back away.

"I do mind," Eren whispered, his voice dropping to a positively sinful octave that had goose bumps dance over Levi's skin. The brunette took another step inside the small dressing room and came to stand so close that the smaller man felt the body heat radiating off of him. Eren lifted a hand and ran the pad of his index finger down the curve of Levi's cheek, his eyes alight with fire as his gaze dropped to the raven's bare ivory chest. "Let me put it on you."

Levi jolted slightly when mental images of Eren's tawny hands on his bare skin, dressing him in the gorgeous suit, flitted unbidden through his mind.

"I can dress myself just fine, _thank you_ ," he spat, cursing himself internally when his voice came out throaty and gruff.

Eren raised a chestnut eyebrow at his boyfriend, his lips slipping into a lazy smile. He knew. Goddammit, he _knew_ and Levi knew that _he_ knew how much of an effect he had on him. It was maddening, especially considering Eren would never miss a chance to act on that fact.

Within the next moment, Eren had joined Levi in the dressing room, the curtain falling closed behind him. Deft fingers fluttered over Levi's neck, mapping out every inch before the brunette's lips followed their trails.

"Please," he whispered against the back of Levi's neck in between one tender kiss and the next, "Indulge me. Only this once."

Levi sighed, his eyes falling closed when Eren continued his fleeting kisses and soft touches along his neck and shoulders. He felt like fucking _melting_ on the spot, and considering they were out in a high-class store for menswear, that was most definitely _not_ a good thing. Their location should have made it easy to push Eren away and scold him for his damn double innuendos, but for some reason, Levi was incapable of putting up any real resistance. He blamed Eren for that, the way his warm fingers found their way around Levi's half-naked body made telling him no impossible. Lately, they'd had a bit of a dry spell too, with Levi being snowed under with work obligations and Eren busy with studying for the upcoming exams at university. The lack of intimacy had been harder on Eren, because he was young and his stamina was endless. Well, Levi might have been too old to match his boyfriend's obsession with anything sex-related, but if he was honest with himself, he'd craved having Eren close just as much. Those touches right now, shared secretly in public, felt like spring water on a parched throat, and Levi was losing himself in them. Maybe, considering the circumstances, Levi _could_ indulge Eren. Just this once.

He took a deep breath and leaned into Eren's touch, a soft sigh escaping his lips when the brunette began to massage his uptight shoulders.

"Don't even think about doing anything indecent. If you do, this is gonna be the last time you accompany me _anywhere_ , got it?"

A small moan crept past his lips when Eren pressed down on a particularly hard spot just above his shoulder blade and Levi bit his lip a little too hard. They were in _public,_ for fuck's sake. Levi was the mature adult out of the two of them, if Eren had no problem getting carried away while only a velvet curtain was separating them from one hundred people moving about outside, he'd have to be the one keeping a cool head.

Eren chuckled quietly and caught a small earlobe between his teeth, nibbling until Levi moaned—not as quietly.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to," Eren breathed into the soft shaved hair of Levi's undercut, before slipping into a smile when he inhaled the faint traces of vanilla on the inky strands.

"Okay, then. Dress me," Levi said. He tried not to linger on how sexy that sounded and cleared his throat, turning around to open the clear suit bag and pull out the flawlessly pressed dress pants. He held them out to Eren, who took them— _still_ wearing this mysterious smirk on his lips that made Levi question his true motives. Levi watched as Eren dropped down to one knee, his hand trailing down the bare expanse of Levi's thigh and calf until it came to rest on the heel of his foot. The brunette tapped the spot to make Levi lift his leg, and slid one pant leg over the adorable little toes. Levi held onto Eren's shoulder while he balanced on his other leg to slip into the pants. The raven would've expected Eren to just pull the pants up and button the fly—no big deal—but as always, Eren wasn't exactly fond of hurrying through something that involved touching Levi. He bent forward on his knees, pressing his face into Levi's smooth thigh and ingesting his scent until he'd committed a perfect imprint to memory.

"Eren..." Levi whispered, a touch of warning to his voice, but there was no real bite to it.

"Shh," Eren purred, mouthing his way to the inside of Levi's thigh to leave a pretty pink kiss mark.

"Fuck," the raven sighed longingly.

He knew he had to make this stop—now, before this could really escalate—but those sweet kisses, those little touches, were so damn addictive. Levi was so hungry for them; for anything Eren.

Levi slipped small palms into Eren's soft, unruly strands, wrapping them around his fingers to play while his head tilted back on his neck to just _savor._ Eren's lips on his skin, his hair whispering over his legs—it felt _so good._ All he wanted was one moment to enjoy this.

Eren continued his slow caresses, worshipping Levi's legs as if they were something precious he needed to handle with utmost care. Slowly, he let his full lips travel to Levi's other leg, before he shot his boyfriend a heated look. Levi had only one second to realize what would come next, which was not nearly enough to prepare him for the scream-worthy sensation of Eren's face pressing into his crotch.

"Damn Eren, don't—AH!" Levi whisper-shouted when the brunette nuzzled his groin, nosing against his clothed length and sucking the black fabric of his boyfriend's underwear in between his lips. Emerald eyes looked up to meet gunmetal grays, unmistakable desire blazing in them.

"You smell so fucking delicious here," Eren murmured against Levi's groin, his hot breath creeping straight through the thin cotton to wrap around his cock like a blanket.

Levi felt lust—searing and dominant—pool in his belly, soon followed by a persistent twitch between his thighs. If this wasn't a warning sign, then Levi didn't know what was. He had to stop, push Eren away, tell him off... _Anything_.

Anything but wrap one leg around the brunette's neck and pull him closer to feel more of those perfect lips on his steadily pulsing cock. As it was, that was exactly what Levi did.

Levi barely registered Eren's hand brushing up a lazy trail to the soft swell of his behind. Well, until Eren dipped his hand beneath Levi's boxer briefs in the back to cup his bare ass, that was when Levi brought a fist to his mouth and bit into it to keep from moaning aloud.

The familiar weight of Levi's ass cheek in Eren's hand felt so perfect, so _right_ —he wanted to rip off the raven's boxers like a needy caveman and spread his little ass open to taste so much more than just his underwear. Damn, he wanted to eat him out, right here, in this damn nifty store; listen to him trying his hardest to suppress his mewls, while he pushed his gorgeous hole back against Eren's lips. Levi would probably spank the brunette's ass raw if he dared to make a serious move on him in public, but Eren decided to take the risk. He was well past the point of caring, all that mattered was to satisfy this need to have Levi like he wanted to have him.

"Eren, we... We c-can't... Not here," Levi breathed, a tint of desperation lacing through his voice.

Instead of listening, Eren grabbed both of Levi's hips and turned him around, catching him as he wobbled and gasped in surprise. Quick fingers bunched up the material of Levi's boxers and wrenched them off, right down those pretty legs.

"Eren! What the fuck—Stop it!" Levi whined breathlessly, a harsh pant forcing its way out of his mouth when Eren spread his ass cheeks and leaned in to lick a wet stripe along his cleft.

"Eren, _please_ no... Just—ah, _god-fucking-damn_!"

Eren had caught a dollop of saliva on the tip of his index finger, using it as lube to push one long finger inside Levi's hole, relishing the fact that it clenched around the familiar intrusion.

"You're so tight, _fuck_ ," Eren moaned, his eyes fixed on how easily his finger slid in and out, "What is it, baby? Excited because we're out in the open?"

"Fuck you, Eren," Levi moaned, legs trembling. "I can't believe you're fucking doing this to me, in _damn_ public."

Eren bit into one of Levi's delicious ass check, slurping as he pulled back. Levi had taken to put a hand over his mouth, the other braced against the wall.

"Don't tell me you don't feel that," Eren whispered, pushing a second finger inside and listening to Levi groan into his hand, "This thrill. You want it, just as much as I do."

"N-No, I don't..." Levi breathed, eyes falling closed as Eren spread him wide using a third finger.

Levi could make this stop, all he needed to do was _tell_ Eren to stop. It was so easy, and that was exactly why Levi couldn't understand why the words wouldn't leave his lips. This thrill Eren was talking about—he couldn't admit it, didn't want to. Fucking in public, in a dressing room right inside a store, he just couldn't do it. The mix of fear and excitement was setting his body on fire; it was too much, overwhelming even. But that one tiny voice inside his head refused to make it stop, was reveling in being stretched open in this dressing room while people walked past just behind that thick curtain. Eren... It was Eren. He made everything so fucking exciting, and Levi was caught up in the tide.

His ass was getting used to Eren's fingers, ready for more. When Eren noticed, he slipped out of Levi and placed a wet kiss to his stretched opening. Levi felt the younger's shifting body heat as the brunette got up behind him and kneaded his cheeks, relaxing the raven further for what was to come.

"I want to fuck you, _so hard_. I want you to look at yourself in this full length mirror right here and see how fucking beautiful you are when you come," Eren whispered into Levi's neck, kissing the soft spot just below his ear.

"God, Eren, I... I c-can't... I can't shut the fuck up while you pound me," Levi rasped.

Oh yes, Eren's little raven was definitely a screamer, and that made the whole thing all the more exciting. He got rid of the expensive dress pants, kicking them in the corner without a care. Levi was gloriously nude, his pale skin beautifully flushed. Just then, a flock of people went by right outside their dressing room, specks of conversation floating through. Levi groaned quietly and shuddered against Eren's body. Eren's cock twitched at the risk. They were so close, just out there—the thrill was mind-blowing and Eren wanted to enjoy every second of it.

He kissed Levi's shoulder, slipping one hand into his inky hair and turning his head so he could finally kiss him, wet and messy. Levi moaned into Eren's mouth, and the brunette swallowed up the sound. He slipped one hand down to undo his pants, shoving them sloppily down to mid-thigh and freeing his heavy erection. Slowly, his hands wandered up to Levi's rear, spreading his cheeks to rub his hard length into his crack.

"Shit, Eren, I... It's so... I want to fucking scream," Levi whispered desperately. His voice was strained, and Eren knew how much of a toll it was taking on him to keep quiet.

"You're doing so good, you can do this," he encouraged softly, kissing the back of Levi's neck, just below his raven undercut.

Eren nudged Levi's stretched entrance, and a loud gasp tore free of the raven's throat when the younger finally breached him—not slowly and carefully like the circumstances demanded, but slamming in with one long, hard thrust.

"Uhm, sir...?" A concerned voice from just outside the curtain called. The velvet began to stir and two sets of eyes snapped to the only thing separating them from a lively store. Levi's eyes fixed on Eren's, panic swimming in them. Eren moved inside Levi and watched as raven eyebrows puckered, a long _mmmmh_ sound thrumming through Levi's throat.

"You go ahead, talk to her," Eren whispered, barely audible. "I'm busy sucking a pretty scarlet hickey into the back of your neck."

Hot tears shot into Levi's eyes, glossing them over in an instant. Eren could not be fucking serious right now. Infuriatingly enough though, he was. Levi felt Eren's lips hover above his neck for one tiny moment, before they connected and began to suck. Dammit, he had to answer. Levi had to _speak_ to someone outside, while Eren was fucking balls-deep inside his ass. He'd kill the brat for this, he so would.

"Uhm, y-yes! Don't worry—AH!" Eren gave his hips another roll, driving his cock deep into Levi's ass, "I-It's just... My hair! My hair got stuck in a zipper!" Levi almost shouted, before finishing with another suppressed whine.

"Oh, no!" The voice continued, now sounding even more concerned then before. "If you don't mind, sir, I can help you with this. May I enter?"

 _Fuck, no!_

"Mmh, how are you going to get out of this one?" Eren breathed against his neck, leisurely licking over the kiss mark he'd just left. As if they were not on the brink of getting caught defiling a dressing room and subsequently being sued for public indecency.

"N-No, don't!" Levi forced out, "I am fine. Yes, I just did it myself. Everything's f-fine!"

"Okay," the clerk said slowly. "If you need anything, I am right around the corner."

"Thanks!" Levi called out, and then immediately sagged back against Eren when he heard swift footsteps moving away from their dressing room.

"See?" Eren chuckled against Levi's cheek, "You did perfectly, baby. You deserve a reward for that."

Eren continued his slow, sensual roll against Levi's behind, pushing in and out with deliberate strokes. Then he angled his hips just right, and brushed right against Levi's prostate, making him release a sharp whine.

"Shh baby." Eren kissed a trail along Levi's shoulder. "You're going to blow our cover."

"Mmmh, I just... I c-can't anymore... _Please."_ He was begging, and he didn't even care. His whole body was brimming with restless energy, brought on by the edge of doing it in public, and all he wanted was to come.

"Look at yourself," Eren said, licking into Levi's ear. "See your needy face? The way your body arches into mine, so damn greedy for me? You can refuse to admit it all you want, but your body language tells me how much you're into this."

He was right. He was so right, and Levi loved and hated him for it; for bringing out this lewd side of himself he only ever showed to Eren.

"Come on," Eren urged. "Look. Watch."

He pulled them back from the mirror, taking hold of Levi's left thigh to lift it up high. Levi could see _everything;_ from the way his wrecked face was blinking back at him, tears in his eyes threatening to spill over, to his flushed body, his trembling legs, Eren's tan hands digging into the flesh on his hips. Despite himself, his gaze traveled lower, and he gasped when he laid eyes on where they were connected, Eren's thick length pushing in and out of him just below his smooth balls.

Levi's blood heated to an unbearably degree, the tears finally spilling from his eyes to run in rivulets down his cheeks. He felt so wanton, yet couldn't help but love the thrill speeding through him. He was doing something forbidden, something on the edge and experiencing this high with Eren was like a free fall, the very best kind of it.

"Do you like what you see?" Eren said, his voice now audibly strained from his continuous rhythm into Levi's tight body.

"Y-Yes," Levi replied breathlessly, his eyes snapping up to meet Eren's in the mirror.

A tawny hand slipped into raven strands and tilted Levi's head slightly, just so far that their lips could meet. Levi's eyes fell closed of their own accord when he gave himself into the kiss, momentarily losing the ability to keep his balance, but Eren was there to hold him tight. He sucked on Eren's tongue, before relishing how it moved and licked along his, wet noises filling the small room.

"I-I'm so close," he moaned, louder again this time.

"You can come, but only if you promise to look at yourself in the mirror while you do," Eren whispered, his breathing messy. He placed another sweet kiss to Levi's lips.

With a deep breath, Levi looked in the mirror, his own graphite-colored eyes staring back at him. They were half-lidded and hazy. The raven's breath fogged up the mirror, fingers curling against the glass, as Eren picked up his pace, so close to completion.

"Damn, you're so beautiful. Just watching you makes me want to come," Eren groaned harshly, his teeth sinking into Levi's neck.

Eren's praise was the last spark Levi needed to burst. His orgasm rolled through him like an explosion, so intense that it was almost painful, his come splattering the mirror in front of him while his toes curled.

" _Ah yes_ ," Eren moaned loudly, mossy eyes fixed at Levi in the mirror while he came inside.

The smaller man groaned again when he felt warm spurts filling him up. "I can't believe we did this..."

There was turmoil going on outside, so Eren pulled out so fast that Levi cursed at the sudden sensation. The brunette leaned in and kissed his cheek apologetically. "Believe it. And now we better hurry up."

The clerk knew. That much was obvious. Judging by the reactions and glances people threw the couple's way, the entire store knew. Levi wanted to die and go straight to hell, preferably with Eren in tow. He bought the slate suit despite having never tried it on fully, just because he felt bad. He'd come on a mirror inside the store's dressing room after all, him leaving some money was the least he could do. When they finally left the store, Levi glared at Eren, only to find him being all ocean eyes and dreamy smiles.

"That was _mind-blowing,"_ Eren sighed happily. Then he put an arm around Levi's shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. "Admit it."

Levi sighed. "If we ever do this again, we better pick a store I have no desire to go to again for the rest of my life."

Eren laughed and nuzzled Levi's cheek affectionately. "Mmh, okay. I _won't_ point out how you basically just said you'd like a second time in public, and just be happy about it. Deal?"

Levi chuckled softly and snuggled into Eren's side. "Deal, brat."


	4. Privy

Day 4: Body Swap

* * *

The door flew open, cracking in its hinges and slamming against the wall with a deafening thud. Even a few of my test tubes began to shudder in their timber stud. The racket was loud enough to demand attention, and yet I didn't bother turning in my seat to check out who was responsible for it. I knew there was only one person who'd storm in here with the intent to tear down my lab with his bare hands.

"Hello Levi," I drawled, righting my glasses and bending down to continue my inspection of a raw muscle fiber. "What can I do for you?"

He huffed, which sounded hilariously off. It made me chuckle quietly—well, quietly for my standards.

"Are you fucking serious right now?" He thundered. He wasn't the type to raise his voice, not ever, but today was obviously different. This could either mean that he was having an exceptionally crappy day, or that I'd really managed to piss him off royally this time. Were I to guess, I'd say it was a combination of both.

I felt his stomping footsteps closing the distance between us, and then he was on me. He grabbed my shoulder to swivel my chair around and then his hand wrapped around my throat, applying enough pressure for me to feel it. Not that I was bothered by that. I was used to his loving touches. When I finally laid eyes on him, I couldn't help bursting into a hysterical giggle, despite being currently held in a chokehold by Humanity's Strongest.

Well... Only that he wasn't Humanity's Strongest, at least not from the outside.

Huge, emerald eyes were staring down at me, blazing with rage. I'd seen that expression dozens of times, yet today it looked different. As if it was a mask, usually worn by someone else. Technically speaking, that was correct.

"I can't believe it worked," I gushed, meeting his eyes.

His eyes— _Eren's_ eyes—blinked down at me, as if he had trouble believing what I'd just said. I took advantage of his brief moment of stunned silence and gave him a thorough once over. There was nothing out of the ordinary, no stunted limbs or other disfigured body parts. There was no doubt—this was Eren. Well, at least Eren's body, and judging by the way _this_ Eren reacted, I'd succeeded at swapping Levi's and Eren's bodies.

"Okay Eren—eh, I mean Levi. This is probably going to sound a bit insensitive, but you _really_ have to let me examine you!"

"Excuse me?!" He yelled and shoved me away. "You've really done it now, haven't you? You've lost your damn mind."

"No more than usual," I said with a sly grin. It was _unreal_ to hear Eren talking and acting just like Levi did. It seemed so wrong. God, I _needed_ to study him. Both of them. Hopefully, the other subject of my little body swap experiment was alright as well.

"Hanji, I'll give you one chance to fucking _fix_ me. Give me some of your pills or injections or whatever the hell makes this right again, and I'll let you live. Maybe."

"Well, you see... That's the thing—" I began when a timid knock sounded on the door. Or more like, the doorframe, because the door was still smashed into the stone wall from when Levi had _opened_ it just a few minutes ago.

My eyes snapped to the entrance—and there he was, my little Levi! My heart made an excited jump inside my chest. I just needed to question them, to _study_ them! It would be my life mission, starting right now.

I watched Levi—in Eren's body—staring wide-eyed at his own body, walking around without him being the one to control it. The poor midget, he seemed to be in shock.

"Uhm, Squad Leader Hanji, I—I think there's something wrong with me," Eren said in Levi's voice. His raven eyebrows creased with worry, and he looked down at his hands while he shuffled his feet uncomfortably. Then, he blushed. Levi, _blushing_! This needed to be noted down in my observation diary at once!

"Good morning, Eren," I greeted him cheerfully, skipping over and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"W-Wait," he stammered, slate-colored eyes huge, "You know who I am?"

"Of course she does," Levi snorted, "Who do you think is responsible for this fucking mess?"

Eren's now gray eyes snapped to Levi, now tall and tan and very Eren. I watched as things clicked into place inside his fifteen-year old mind, and then he gasped, his hand shooting up to cover his mouth as his eyes flitted from me to his own body standing over by my desk.

"C-Captain?" He whispered, a mix of shock and disbelief washing over his features.

"Yes Eren, it's me," Levi sighed, crossing his arms. "Me, in your bratty body! Hanji did something to make us switch over night!"

Eren tensed, his mouth dropping open.

"What... How... I don't understand! How is this possible?" Eren asked, looking at me for help.

I grinned. "Well, you see... It's an experiment. Remember those pills I gave you last night? All the magic is in them."

"Magic?" Levi huffed deprecatingly. "Change us back, right now!"

"Well, as I was trying to say earlier..." I let Eren go and moved over to my desk, nudging Levi aside to take a seat in my chair. "I can't."

All hell broke lose after that. Levi and Eren started talking at the same time, their eyes fixed on me with shock and indignation. It was too funny, really.

"What the fuck do you mean, you can't?" Levi groused. "Hanji! I won't spend the rest of my life in the body of a constantly horny fifteen-year-old brat!"

Eren flushed a fierce scarlet. "I-I... I am not constantly horny!"

"Oh please," Levi huffed. "It's not even noon and my—no, _your_ damn dick has been hard at least three times. It's annoying the hell out of me."

"Well, I—I am sorry! I am still... Developing," Eren defended, his embarrassment almost palpable. I'd never seen Levi embarrassed before, the view was glorious. I'd definitely have to tell Erwin all about this later. Eren began to play with one of the belts of Levi's uniform.

"Hey, brat," Levi spoke up. "You better not touch my body in any way you're not supposed to. Trust me, I will find out and then you'll make a nice rug for my quarters."

"Uhm, no—I! I would never..." Eren stammered, shaking his head fervently from side to side. Well well, maybe he _had_ already touched somewhere he wasn't supposed to. I knew that I would.

Levi was starting up another rant and Eren tried desperately to defend himself. I could watch them for days, but as it was, my experiment wasn't done solely out of personal entertainment. There was a very special kind of ulterior motive I was following with this.

"Now now, boys!" I said, stepping in between before Levi could actually seize Eren's throat. "Stop!"

They both looked at me, waiting for me to go on. I took a deep breath and sat my ass back down.

"The reason why this whole body swap even worked was because you," I motioned to Levi, then to Eren, "and you have some unresolved issues to sort out between the two of you."

"That's ridiculous," Levi said, his eyes fluttering to Eren before fixing back on me. "We don't have any unresolved issues."

"Please, Levi," I said, shaking my head with a sigh. "You do. As I said, the body swap wouldn't have worked otherwise. You'd still be in your own bodies, happily living your lives."

Levi cursed and leaned against the wall. Eren took a tentative step closer, watching Levi. Then he looked at me. "What kind of unresolved issue?"

Finally. _Someone_ had decided to actually listen to what I was saying. That it was the fifteen-year-old brat instead of the 'reasonable adult' here didn't exactly speak well for Levi. I made a mental note to tease him about that forever when all of this was over.

"That's for you to find out," I replied. "I can't tell you what it is."

"Fuck, this can't be happening!" Levi exclaimed, kicking one boot back against the wall in exasperation. "What now? We're supposed to play detective to find out what made-up issue we have going on between us?"

I smiled up at a scowling Levi. The way Eren's face was scrunched up looked so funny. "It's not made up, Levi. The sooner you start believing it, the sooner you'll find a solution for your... Predicament."

I looked back to Eren and caught him in the middle of staring at Levi. Even in his Captain's body, that fact hadn't changed. He'd always look at Levi like that. His new eye color and shape did nothing to conceal the admiration in them; admiration and a little bit of this other thing I liked to call 'desire'. It was so cute, he'd follow Levi everywhere, and despite the fact that the Captain always acted like he was bothered by it, I knew better. In fact, I knew him well enough to read the truth in all the little things he only ever seemed to do when Eren was around. It was hidden to anyone who didn't know him as well as I and a few other chosen ones did.

"Well, that's all I can tell you," I concluded. It was time they got a few moments alone. This wouldn't work any other way. It was something they had to do by themselves.

Eren sighed. "Is there anything you can tell us? A piece of advice maybe?"

Wasn't he a smart boy. I chuckled loudly.

"If you want some advice, you should explore your new bodies. This is a once in a lifetime chance, so I would take advantage of it while it lasts."

I threw Eren a knowing glance and laughed when he flushed with new color, at the same time that Levi fell into another cursing tirade that had my name slapped to it. All it did was make me laugh harder.

"I think I'll accompany you. Do some observing," I said meaningfully.

"Accompany us where, shitty glasses?" Levi huffed.

"Training!" Eren gasped. "Captain, there's training in a few minutes, how are we—"

"Tch," Levi tsked. "We have to get going. You better not put me to shame."

"I can't believe I'm fucking back to cadet training! This is a nightmare," Levi complained while doing warm up stretches around the training grounds with the other cadets of the 104th training corps.

"Huh?" Armin, Eren's best friend perked up from holding onto his toes. "You _are_ a cadet, Eren. Uhm, listen... Are you alright? You seem kinda... Off today."

"Sure," Levi replied snidely. "Why wouldn't I be alright? It's a great day, right? We're training to... Kill. All the titans. Yeah, that's... Great."

Having listened in to their conversation, I turned away to laugh into my arm. God, this was too _good._ Levi trying to be Eren, it was absolutely hilarious. He was trying, that much I had to admit, yet still he stuck out like a sore thumb. I was seriously beginning to wonder what everyone who had anything to do with Eren today must be thinking of him.

"He's not... Very good at this. At being me, I mean," Eren whispered to me. It was easier for him playing Levi, because Levi was quiet and salty by nature, which meant there were fewer opportunities for him to mess up his role.

"No, he isn't," I replied on a sigh. "But that was to be expected, wasn't it?"

I followed Eren's gaze as he watched every move Levi made during training, a small smile playing around his lips that was utterly atypical to see on Levi's face. Armin, Mikasa and the others were shooting each other worried glances as they tried to make sense of Eren's weird behavior.

"He's kind of... Cute, though. Isn't he?" Eren said, a tad too dreamy.

I pinned my eyes on Levi once more, observing as he shoved a tall boy named Jean Kirstein to the floor with a loud curse. Yeah. Totally cute.

I only grinned quietly to myself, before I leaned in closer to Eren and whispered, "Make them run ten laps of the field next. Address them with 'inept brats'."

"What—Oh, uh!" Eren cleared his throat and then spoke in what I assumed to be Eren's version of his Captain's commanding voice, "Okay, you inept brats, ten laps of the field. Go!"

As the cadets filed to the outer ring of the training grounds and began running, Eren settled back against his spot at the wall and slipped back into a smile. His eyes were still fixed on Levi out there, watching how he did his best to control a body that wasn't his. Both of them had trouble making their bodies move the way they wanted to. There was a good ten centimeter height difference between the two, and suddenly making do with an entirely different body build was more than anyone could get the hang of in a few minutes. It was adorable to look at. They were like precious fawns.

"Talk to him," I said, taking a step closer to Eren. "You can resolve this, you just have to work together. Be honest with each other. I know you know what I mean."

I gave him an encouraging smile and nudged his side. He blushed in response, one hand wrapping around the back of his neck to rub at the tan skin there.

"I really don't know," he said on a forlorn sigh. "He'll never see me that way."

It was the most honest Eren had ever been with me, and a sudden pull of empathy tugged on my insides. Eren's feelings were so painfully obvious, for everyone but the one they were meant for. Levi was so thick when it came to things like these. And Eren, well... Eren decided to suffer quietly.

"Don't give up," I said, swiping what I hoped to be a comforting hand down his arm. "He just doesn't know how to deal with these things. He's never let anyone get close to him."

"It's alright," Eren said, his big eyes glassing over. "It doesn't matter. Not anymore. As long as I can be with him... That's enough for me."

A quick flicker of guilt passed through me and for a brief moment, I wondered if I'd gone too far with my experiment this time. Eren's feelings were real—so real—and it felt wrong to interfere and mess with them. However, it was done now. I did it with good intentions after all, and maybe my plan would result in the desired outcome in the end. It all depended on whether Eren was really ready to give up, because Levi wouldn't be the one to come out first.

 _Come on, Eren. You're so tenacious, don't break that habit now._

After a few more hours of training, Eren sent the cadets off to the showers while we were heading back inside the castle to get dinner. I left Eren by Levi's private quarters, cracking a joke at how Levi had to sleep in the barracks that night, and slipped back to my office to change out of my uniform. I was in the middle of unbuttoning my shirt when I heard the door open and close quietly. I peeked out from behind the room divider I kept to separate my lab from the infirmary. Erwin was standing by the door, leaning against it and watching me with his ever-observant eyes.

"Can't a girl change without getting peeped on in here?"

"Drop the act. We both know there's nothing I haven't seen before," he replied, unimpressed.

"Ha," I huffed. "What do you want, Commander?"

"A body swap, Hanji? Really? This is what you came up with?"

I threw him a meaningful glance and shrugged. "Just admit I am brilliant."

He chuckled lowly and pushed away from the wall, coming over to where I was slipping into a brown shirt. "I thought you'd come up with something more... Target-aimed."

"Target-aimed?" I cackled. "What did _you_ have in mind, Commander? An aphrodisiac?"

"Actually, yes. Something like that," he sighed, running a hand through his perfect blond hair. "It would've been easier."

"Well, an aphrodisiac's effect wears off. Worst case, they come to and write everything off as a mistake under the influence."

"I guess you do have a point," he said thoughtfully. "Why is it so hard with them?"

"It's Levi," I said by way of explanation.

Erwin sighed again, but stayed silent. Based on the pensive expression on his face, he was thinking about what we could expect from the current situation.

"Imperative is that they sort out their feelings. Both Levi and Eren are at their strongest when they are together. Lately, Eren's emotional turmoil has made his abilities more volatile than ever. We cannot take the risk that circumstance implies. We need to rely on him, as well as Levi, for future expeditions. I trust your judgment to know that this body swap will lead to that."

I eyed him with a lifted eyebrow. "I know. Though we're also doing this for _them_ , right? Please don't tell me this is only about their strategic value."

"Of course we're doing it for them," Erwin replied determinedly. "Levi has been through so much. He deserves this more than anyone. The problem is that he doesn't know how to let himself loved by someone. I know for a fact Eren is the only one who can get close to him, solely because he's already closer than Levi has ever allowed anyone else to come. He's the right one. Levi just has to realize it."

I nodded slowly, a small smile slipping over my lips. Erwin was ruthless and calculating, but he did care about his the people close to him.

"You should talk to Levi, Erwin. He values your opinion, I do think he'll listen to you." I sighed. "I'd do it myself but he's super pissed off at me about this whole body swap thing. I'm the last person he'd talk to about his feelings at the moment. I'd better stick to pestering Eren."

He nodded. After another few moments of discussing our plan, we left my lab and headed to the mess hall for a well-deserved dinner.

"Are you alright? You look like as if you're in pain," Eren whispered to Levi, his voice heavy with concern. They were sitting together at the mess table, a little bit too close for superior-subordinate standards, but they didn't seem to care. I shuffled closer as inconspicuously as I could, keeping up the pretense of eating while I focused on eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Of course I am in fucking pain," Levi complained. "I've been put through a whole day of cadet training and I am pissed."

Eren blushed sweetly and reached out for Levi before coming to his senses and quickly dropping his hand.

He settled for apologizing, "I'm so sorry. Really. I am doing my best to make this right."

Levi watched Eren intently, before he sighed with a shrug of his now narrow shoulders. Eren was looking so disheartened, it was hard to keep nagging, even for Levi. It was obvious how much he wanted his Captain to be out of this trying ordeal. As always, he put Levi before himself. Before anyone else.

"It's okay," Levi whispered back, nudging his shoulder against Eren's, a slight touch that made Eren's eyes snap right up, cheeks flushing. "We have to solve this mess together, don't we? So, go ahead. What kind of issue do you have with me?"

Oh, this was getting interesting. I scooted a bit closer still, relieved when they didn't seem to notice. From the view of it, they were too wrapped up in each other, which was definitely a good thing.

"I don't have an issue with you, Captain," Eren whispered reassuringly.

"Well fuck," Levi huffed, pushing the mashed potatoes around on his plate. "Because I don't have an issue with you either. At this rate, we'll never be able to switch back."

Something like defeat ghosted over Levi's face, an emotion that was very familiar on Eren's face. Eren noticed. He reached out under the table, wanting to touch Levi's hand. Then he stopped mid-air, apparently contemplating if he was allowed to touch his superior.

I stuffed my face with vegetables and encouraged Eren mentally to take the leap. From the look of it, my silent pep talk worked, because Eren closed the distance and linked his fingers with Levi's.

Levi looked up to muster Eren questioningly. "What do you think you're doing, brat?"

"I just want to touch you. Can't I?" Eren's thumb began to draw slow circles along the back of Levi's hand, and he shivered—only slightly; it would have been missed by anyone who wasn't paying close attention, like I presently was.

I had to suppress a giddy laugh when I realized Levi wouldn't back away from Eren's touch. It was such a small thing, but felt so much like a success either way.

Trying to be sneaky became quite difficult when those two idiots were staring at each other like they did. It felt kind of _nice_ to see them like this, finally taking a step in the direction they were supposed to take.

"I don't know..." Levi replied, obvious wonder lacing through his tone.

"You can just tell me if you don't like it, and I'll stop right away," Eren tried.

His eyes widened when he saw Levi nodding. Hell, _my_ eyes threatened to push right through my glasses in surprise. I couldn't believe Levi would ever allow that.

Eren scooted closer, so close that their shoulders were brushing against each other. Then he slipped out of Levi's fingers and let his hand travel up to his wrist, fingertips fluttering over Levi's pulse points.

There was a soft sigh leaving someone's lips and at first, I wasn't sure if I'd misheard. But then, when Eren repeated the light touch on Levi's wrist, Levi sighed again. His eyes seemed heavier than they were just a second ago, and there was a very light blush on his cheekbones. He was _enjoying_ this.

When the soft sighs and suppressed moans continued, Eren grew more confident. From the corner of my eye, I watched as his hand dropped to Levi's hip, before he slipped it to the small of Levi's back to play with the hem of his tan uniform jacket. Levi's eyes fell closed for a second, his lips pressing into a tight line with restraint.

"Eren..."

"Shh," Eren murmured softly, right next to Levi's ear. "Just give in. I know you want to."

Levi shuddered. He actually _shuddered._ I'd known him for so many years, and yet I'd never seen him in such an apparent state of... Arousal. There was no other way to define what this was he was feeling right now.

There was a clipped gasp and I looked over to find Eren's hand tugging Levi's shirt out of his uniform pants to slip under the fabric. Levi bit his lip as Eren began to explore the bare skin underneath. I groaned into my water tankard. Levi aroused for the first time in forever and Eren being responsible for it. This was too good!

"Mn Eren, I... Your body... I'm getting..." Levi trailed off on a miserably suppressed whine when Eren ran the pad of his finger along the waistband of Levi's tight pants in the back. When what I assumed to be happening to Levi in Eren's body right now was what was really happening, I didn't know how I'd be able to suppress my manic cackle this time around. I leaned back slightly on the bench, just a bit to see what was going on between Levi's legs. I bit my tongue when I caught sight of the bulge in Levi's pants.

 _He was getting hard!_

Levi's face was twisted in a mix of arousal and helplessness. Of course he would be. The internal battle was painted on his face. Being in Eren's fifteen-year-old body, he couldn't control its reaction to Eren's explorations. This body was young, hormonal and easily excitable. Killer combo when it came to getting a hard on from the lightest touches.

"Captain, you..." Eren leaned in closer, his lips just a mere inch from Levi's ear. "You're getting hard."

"Shut up," Levi huffed, cheeks flushing bright pink. " _You_ are getting hard."

Eren chuckled quietly and moved his hand up Levi's back, apparently adding a touch of nails to the mix.

"Eren, stop! Damn," Levi cursed, his whole body wrecked by a slight tremble.

Eren left Levi's back and came to the front, putting his hand on Levi's thigh, dangerously close to that bulge. I squealed and covered it up with a cough when I caught Eren's fingertips slowly whispering over Levi's arousal. The next second, Levi stood with a curse, his hands smacking down on the table, making everything in their vicinity clatter from the force.

The entire mess hall grew quiet. Everyone had stopped eating in favor of watching what seemed to be another one of Eren's outbursts.

"Eren...?" Mikasa asked, her dark eyes filled with worry. She stood as well, already stepping over the bench she sat on to head to her obviously upset friend. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Levi said a bit too fast. "I just... I don't feel well. I'll go back first. You... Stay. Enjoy your dinner."

Next, Eren rose to his feet, his barely touched food forgotten. "I'll go with you, C—Eren. I don't want anything happening to you on your way back."

Levi threw Eren a chastising stare, but then gave a curt nod. They hurried through the mess hall, Eren hot on Levi's heels. Finally, I could let go. I started laughing like a lunatic while I watched as Levi limped towards the mess hall's door, gleeful over the fact that I was the only one who knew why.

While everyone started chattering about what that had been all about, Erwin slipped to my side and took a seat in Levi's vacated chair.

"Follow them," he whispered to me. "Make sure they stay together."

Okay, maybe Erwin knew as well why Levi had been limping. With this omniscience he was always enshrouded in, I wasn't surprised in the least. I nodded and left the table, trusting Erwin to take care of my abandoned food tray.

With the way Levi and Eren were arguing down the hall, it was easy for me to follow their voices. I was careful about leaving a safe distance between us, and tried to catch what they were talking about.

"Dammit Eren!" That was Levi, with Eren's voice. "What the fuck are you thinking? Getting me fucking hard in the _mess hall_? I ought to slice you into pieces for that!"

"I am sorry, Captain!" Eren hastily apologized. "I just couldn't... I couldn't stop. Touching you like this... Even if it's my own body, I know it's you inside, _feeling_ every little touch and I... I just want to be with you. In any way I can. "

Levi's steps came to a sudden halt, followed by Eren's a moment later. I stopped and pressed myself to the wall to avoid being seen. Curiosity led me to peek around the corner, and I had to swallow down a gasp when I saw that Levi had Eren pinned up against the wall, one leg thrust between Eren's thighs. I obviously knew they had swapped bodies, but still, it looked kind of nice to see small Levi jostled against the wall by Eren's tall form.

"Why, huh? _Why?_ " Levi bit out, his face only inches away from Eren's, lips parted.

"W-What do you mean?" Eren asked, obviously aroused and stunned in equal measure by the new position his Captain had put him in.

Levi dropped his palms from Eren's shoulders, taking a step back. Some hooded emotion crossed his features, something that seemed like insecurity if I didn't know better.

"Hey," Eren said. "Talk to me."

He reached out gingerly, hand curling around the back of Levi's neck.

Levi looked down at Eren, his eyes fixing on his own slate greys gazing back at him.

"Why do you want to be with me? I'm old and aloof and difficult. I don't know how to deal with _feelings_ ," he scrunched up his nose at that point, "and you... You can have anyone you want. Why me, Eren?"

With an inhumanly fluid movement, Eren switched their positions and had Levi pinned up against the wall. He had to look up into his own face now, but he wasn't knocked off course by their switched height difference.

"Because _you_ are what I want! Because you are the only one who makes me feel human; not tainted by this madness inside of me. Captain, I... I'm in love with you. I have been ever since I've seen you for the first time."

In hindsight, I admit that I'd been on the edge of my seat during their conversation. It was so real and so touching, even my mad scientist heart couldn't help missing a beat at Eren's confession.

They looked at each other, both staying silent. Eren was breathing hard, eyes fixed on Levi.

"Fuck," Levi breathed, and then his hands were in Eren's hair and their lips were crushed together. My eyebrows shot up, all the way into my hairline, and I suppressed a loud whoop to cheer them on. My two dorks, I was so proud of them!

Hands began to tug on clothes, moans now coming fast and freely. Eren held onto Levi's tall body and pushed him against the wall, hands dropping down to lift him up. Levi didn't miss a beat, his long legs wrapping against Eren's waist, holding him tight. They whispered something to each other I couldn't understand, and then Eren started moving with Levi wrapped around him, heading in the direction I knew Levi's private quarters to be in.

 _Yes, boys!_

I followed them quietly, stopping at the corner that would lead to Levi's quarters. When I heard the door open and slam shut behind them, I leaned against the wall with a long sigh, finally being able to relax.

Creeping closer to Levi's door, I looked around to assure I was alone and then pressed an ear to the wood. For anyone asking, no, I had no shame.

Multiple objects were crashing down inside, and I chuckled quietly. They were impatient, weren't they? A few moments later, I heard moans. Then groans. Then cries of their names.

I took a step back and dusted off my jacket before giving a satisfied nod. This plan had turned out to be a thorough success. I was still lingering in the hallway, guarding them so no one who wasn't supposed to know would notice what was obviously going on inside the Captain's quarters. If only they'd keep it down _a bit._ It was hilarious to hear Eren's voice screaming his own name, but knowing what I did, I had to smirk at the fact that Levi seemed to have a grand time in the boy's body. Who knew that little midget was a screamer? Or maybe Eren just didn't leave him much of a choice, I thought with a shit-eating grin.

"What are you grinning for, all by yourself?"

My head snapped around in alarm, but I relaxed as soon as I saw it was Erwin. I motioned for him to come over.

"Find out."

He lifted a suspicious eyebrow at me, but then sighed and leaned in to the door. A slow smile began to spread on his lips a few seconds later.

He shot me a satisfied smile and then turned on his heel to walk back to his own quarters.

"Erwin," I called after him, tapping my toes with glee. "You owe me."

He laughed. "Alright. You win. I'll bring the whiskey bottle over tomorrow."

I nodded and waved him off before I left those two lovebirds in Levi's quarters to what promised to be a sleepless night and retired to my own room.

I'd just risen from a night of fabulous slumber and gotten to work when my door opened to reveal Eren and Levi standing side by side. Remembering the way they'd both stumbled into my lab yesterday, an unrestrained laugh bubbled out of my mouth. Now look at them, being all tame.

"Morning," I said cheerfully. "Had a good night?"

They looked at each other and quickly averted their gazes when both of them smiled blissfully at each other. I was happy to grant them their moment of privacy.

"I think we've... resolved our issue. But we still haven't changed back," Eren said. I swiveled my chair around to watch them. God, it was all over their faces. They were positively _glowing,_ and Eren had his finger hooked in the back of Levi's belt. What was really noteworthy was that Levi didn't seem the least bit bothered by that. I watched as Eren stepped closer and sniffed the back of Levi's neck, closing his eyes and breathing in his scent. Levi pushed his behind back against Eren and clicked his tongue, but there was a faint smile on his lips despite the boy's unrestrained affections in public.

"I have good news for you," I smiled. "I have the pills to switch you back."

"What?" Levi surged up. "Are you serious? Let's fucking have it then."

Eren ran a hand down Levi's back and the latter arched into the touch with a content sigh. They both seemed like they hadn't gotten any sleep last night, with those dark circles under their eyes. But that _glow._ That glow told me everything I needed to know. I couldn't stop smiling, not for the life of me.

Placing the pills on my palm, I reached it out to them. While they rolled them over in their hands, I brought them some water to go with them. "It will take a few hours for them to take effect."

They nodded and gulped them down with the offered water.

"So?" I laughed.

"So, don't ever fucking do that again," Levi snorted. Then he gazed at Eren, his eyes lighting up as soon as he laid eyes on the boy who was still inside his body, but wouldn't be for much longer. "Not anymore."


End file.
